


Dionysus

by Ilthit



Category: Lois Lenz Lesbian Secretary - Monica Nolan
Genre: 1960s, F/F, Wordcount: 100, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-04
Updated: 2012-03-04
Packaged: 2020-09-02 01:28:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20267791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilthit/pseuds/Ilthit
Summary: Dancing with your girlfriend.





	Dionysus

Maybe it was the magic of advertising, but Maxie couldn't imagine wearing any color but Bongo Red on a night like this, when the band spun out tunes that went right into your panties and even the white girls shivered and convulsed in time to the beat, quite irrespective of the prim little steps they'd learned for school dances. Pamela was gorgeous, her face flushed as she spun on her heels, almost in step with the base player twirling on stage. Maxie grabbed her around the waist and pressed against her. In this mess of bodies, no one would mind.


End file.
